Redford Birthdays
January ** January 1 *** 2023: Estelle Littleton *** 2013: Lizzy Greenwood (Celebrates this day because she doesn't know the real day.) ** January 2 *** 1988: Will Page ** January 11 *** 2021: Rosemary and Rhiannon Kinsler ** January 12 *** 2003: Salamandra Jones *** 2025: Madison Kensington ** January 14 *** 2014: Josh Chadwick ** January 19 *** Circa 2019: Alice (celebrates the day she came to Redford because she doesn't remember her real birthday) * February ** February 3 *** 1987: Max Kinsler ** February 5 *** 2037: Daiki Akutsumaki ** February 6 *** 1989: Dr. Kensington *** 2024: Simon Johnson vc ** February 8/9 *** 2020: Zack, Becky and Seamus Kent ** February 11 *** 1985: Tony Kim, Kim Phylar ** February 12 *** 2010: Mary Kent ** February 14 *** 1997: Henry Mason ** February 17 *** 2013: Yukina Akutsumaki ** February 29 *** 2012: Aaron and Hermes Zeus *** 2016: Jamie Prester *** 2036: Martin King ** Unspecified *** 2030: James, Madeline, Jonathan and Theodora Johnson * March ** March 1 *** 2034: Alex Kensington ** March 6 *** 2019: Quin Rodriguez ** March 9 *** 1999: Gray Lionheart ** March 10 *** 2014: Harry Norris ** March 11 *** 2019: Bill Page *** 2023: Yuichi Akutsumaki ** March 12 *** 1985: Lexa Archer *** 2018: Sam Johnson *** 2026: Adrian Donovan ** March 14 *** 2011: Ryan Davidson *** 2015: Walter and Thomas Kensington ** March 15 *** Circa 1986: Valkyrie Kim (celebrates the day she escaped the lab) ** March 17 *** 2014: Finn O'Rourke ** March 19 *** 1988: Celeste Page ** March 29 *** 2035: Aimee and Jiaxua Kensington ** March 31 *** 2030: Lydia Kim * April ** April 1 *** 2007: Frank Jackson *** 2015: Rei Akutsumaki ** April 4 *** 2004: Tes Pairth ** April 6 *** 2011: Emily Phylar ** April 7 *** 1987: Kit Archer ** April 11 *** 2003: Kent Donovan ** April 14 *** 2011: Libby Tanner ** April 16 *** 2017: Bonnie Clyde Rowle ** April 26 *** 2017: Katrina Rodriguez ** April 30 *** 2036: Midori Akutsumaki * May ** May 4 *** 2030: Scorpio Jones ** May 6 *** 2014: Shin Kim *** 2020: Dana Kensington ** May 9 *** 2014: Kristy Fairhill ** May 12 *** 1999: Edwin Littleton ** May 13 *** 2015: Kiki Rodriguez ** May 14 *** 2008: Ethan Grant ** May 16 *** 2013: Natalie Romero ** May 17 *** 2030: Ulla-Inga-Hansen-Benson-Yansen-Tallen-Hallen-Svaden-Swanson Archer ** May 18 *** 2034: Colette Mason ** May 20 *** 2022: Kirsten Atkins ** May 22 *** 2014: Brianna Prester ** May 25 *** 2002: Toruss Jones ** Unspecified *** 2030: Calvin and Elsie Brooks *** 2030: Travis Kent * June ** June 3 *** 2001: Sally Lang *** 2003: Charlie Phylar *** 2036: Min Bryant ** June 5 *** 2009: Rick Archer ** June 6 *** 1986: Tansy Ragwort *** 2017: Gisela de la Reynosa ** June 7 *** 2027: Kathrine Rodriguez ** June 14 *** 2023: Padme Jones ** June 17 *** 2035: Henry Kim ** June 19 *** 2000: Victor Lang ** June 20 *** 2013: Nate King *** 2030: Joy Phylar ** June 21 *** 2013: Perseus * July ** July 1 *** 2018: Jimmy Kensington ** July 4 *** 2011: Joey Kent *** 2021: Kesara Rodriguez ** July 7 *** 2038: Richard Cambridge ** July 9 *** 1985: Steph Vincent ** July 12 *** 2007: Jordan Kent (celebrates the day he escaped the lab) *** 2035: Maxi Fieldman ** July 14 *** 2010: Jake Johnson ** July 18 *** 2028: Lana Parks ** July 25 *** 2033: Frankie Phylar * August ** August 1 *** 2016: Naomi Llewellyn ** August 3 *** 2031: Timothy Islett ** August 5 *** 2012: Xanadu ** August 8 *** 1980: Mike Kent ** August 9 *** 2013: Aria Sanders ** August 13 *** 2012: Reiner Derring *** 2022: Randy Kim ** August 15 *** 2008: Matt Kent ** August 18 *** 2014: Elysia Valens ** August 20 *** 2010: Niobe Archer ** August 23 *** 2012: Aydan, Hayden, and Caidin ** August 24 *** 2030: Tatiana Kinsler ** August 31 *** 2024: Christine Lang * September ** September 1 *** 2036: Katie Mason ** September 3 *** 2016: Annie Kensington ** September 6 *** 2021: Gordon Pelt ** September 7 *** 2050: Nina Wilson ** September 10 *** 2027: Owen Kensington ** September 11 *** 1991: Mrs. Kensington ** September 12 *** 2011: Jim and Elos Vincent ** September 13 *** 2011: Ralph Aserly ** September 25 *** 2008: Gwen and Danny Brooks * October ** October 9 *** 2011: Dahlia Hayashi *** 2036: Justin Cambridge ** October 11 *** 2013: Karmen Rodriguez ** October 23 *** 2008: Katerina Kinsler ** October 24 *** 2009: Apple dé Marquer ** October 26 *** 2022: Soccer dé Marquer ** October 28 *** 1975: Zack Tyler ** October 31 *** 2020: Harumi Akutsumaki *** 2023: May Keen * November ** November 5 *** 2001: Evan and Elijah Kinsler *** 2029: Fall Smythe ** November 6 *** 2023: Lucy Kensington ** November 18 *** 2010: Marcus Auron *** 2020: Albert Kensington, Susan Johnson ** November 24 *** 1999: Lisa Littleton * December ** December 9 *** 2014: Sophie Mistry ** December 10 *** 2034: Akemi Akutsumaki ** December 13 *** 1984: Steve Cambridge ** December 15 *** 2019: Suzan Anderson ** December 18 *** 2007: Chris Kent ** December 27 *** 2015: Morgan Stein ** December 29 *** 2013: Louis Llewellyn ** December 31 *** 2021: Shi Mei